Feathers of a fallen angel
by darkangelx1
Summary: Dark and Daisuke both try to get the girl they love to return their feelings back. This is my first fanfiction story so don't be too hard on me. In here Dark gets along with Daisuke very quickly due to many circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

It was the 14th birthday of Daisuke Niwa. He had gotten ready for this day. He had combed his spiky, crimson red hair so that it would be neat. He pulled on his school uniform (a red T-shirt, with a white polo shirt over it with the t-shirt showing at the collar and dark red pants). He ran downstairs to find that he was not going to be early if he ate breakfast. He swiftly took a piece of toast and chewed on it as he ran outside. He was going to ask the girl he loved out on a date today and he wasn't gonna let anything stop him. He sprinted across the town to the trolley where he would meet her. He had carefully planned and researched when she goes on the trolley. She would be on the trolley on Monday, today, at 7 o'clock. It was 10 minutes to 6. Yes, he would make it on time. He stepped on the trolley to wait for her stop. At the next stop he came to the front to meet with her. Risa, the girl he loved, gracefully stepped on board to find Daisuke right in front of her. Daisuke wasn't expecting her to be this close. He tried to take a step back and later found he had fallen on the floor. Risa pushed back her long chestnut brown hair behind her ear and offered her hand, "Niwa-kun, are you okay?" Daisuke turned a bright shade of pink. He quickly jumped to his feet and replied, "Yeah, I just fell. It was completely my fault, Harada-san." Risa looked at him for a second then started to giggle. He had always acted clumsy when he was around her. Daisuke, who was embarrassed, scratched the back of his head and laughed as well. Daisuke took out his hand to direct her to two seats side by side nearby. She nodded her thanks and sat down. Daisuke watched her as she pushed the back part of her sailor skirt to her body so that she could sit down. He had always thought she was cute, even in the school uniform (a red and white sailor top and a red skirt with folds). Only Riku, Risa's twin sister, met up to her looks. They looked very alike, except that Riku was more athletic and she had short, chestnut hair. Daisuke looked into Risa's eyes as they rode the trolley. Risa noticed he was looking at her and she turned to face him and smiled. Her smile was like a sun shining down on him. He began to the love within his heart start to react. He blushed as he smiled back and chuckled. She pushed her long hair behind her ear and asked," Niwa-kun, I was wondering if you would come with me to the museum tonight?" Daisuke gave her a confused look and asked, "Why are you going to the museum tonight and why me?" Risa sighed and said, "Fine, if you can't go, I understand." Daisuke sat up and replied, "No, it's not that I can't go. It's just….I want to know: why and why me?" Risa answered, "Well, there is supposed to be something big happening tonight and I need someone to protect me." Daisuke said, "Well, if that is the case then I guess I'll come along with you. What time?" Risa smiled and answered, "Great! Meet me at my house at 7 o'clock." Daisuke nodded and replied, "Got it!"(He had completely forgot about his entire plan because of his excitement) Finally, the trolley arrived at their stop. They got out and walked side by side to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the school gate of Azumano Middle School, Takeshi jumped out from behind the wall and greeted, "Hey, Daisuke! What are you doing with Risa Harada?" Daisuke who had finally returned to his normal color started to blush once he realized he was still together with Risa. Risa answered, "Niwa-kun and I were just chatting along on our way to school." Daisuke sighed with relief. He knew his best friend, Takeshi Saehara, would find out eventually about his plans later since he was a journalist. Daisuke searched for his seat near the window at the back behind everyone else. When he had found it, he sat down and relaxed as he waited for everyone else to arrive. Great he had just remembered about what he had planned all along. He decided that he would do it tonight when he was with his beloved, Risa. All of a sudden Riku popped out and ask, "What are you doing with my sister later?" Daisuke didn't want his plans to be found out by the whole school so he lied, "Who told you that I was doing something with Risa-san?" Riku answered, "I heard Risa-chan talking about how she was going somewhere tonight with you." Daisuke scratched the side of his chin and replied, "Well, your sister wanted to go to the museum and she needed someone to be with her so she asked me." Riku sighed her relief and thanked him. She returned to her desk with her sister and her friends. Daisuke looked dreamily at the twins. He was going on a date with Risa. Takeshi popped out from behind and said, "In all these years I've been your friend, I have finally seen you with a date." Daisuke jumped away from his sneaky friend and said, "No, it's not what you think, Takeshi." Takeshi grinned and asked, "Then what is it?" Daisuke looked from side to side trying to think of something, but he finally came up with, "Risa just asked me to go check something out with her at the museum later, that's all." Takeshi frowned and said, "That's it?" Daisuke nodded and Takeshi stretched up and said, "Well, I guess I can still take pictures of you two so that I can tell the school, unless you take my cleaning job tomorrow." Daisuke sighed and said, "Fine I will take your cleaning job, but you can't take pictures of us to tell the school." Takeshi smiled and said, "That's the way to go." He walked back to his desk and sat down. Daisuke looked around the room to find Satoshi staring at him suspiciously. Daisuke turned towards the front of the room to find the teacher already at her place in front of the class. Satoshi was an ice blue haired boy who had been in Daisuke's class the past two years. He had always been quiet and smart. Girls thought he was very hot and sexy for his age, but he had a very cold attitude. "Okay class, I believe you all know that we going to have our annual mountain hike tomorrow so I would like you all to get prepared for it. I have come up with the pairings for this hike so that we each have a buddy to hike with. Okay, Riku and Daisuke, Risa and Satoshi, Takeshi and Yuuji….." the teacher continued on with the pairings until there was no one left to pair. Hmmm, Riku and him, together on the hike was not that bad considering who else he could be paired with. Riku had always thought of him as her classmate even though he had developed a slight crush on her sister. He stared out the window into the clear, blue sky. He couldn't wait until later.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got home he told his mom about going to the museum. "Tell her you can't go because you have other plans, sorry Daisuke," said Emiko. Emiko was his mom who had short, chestnut hair and a slim figure. She was very sad about having to ruin his plans and her eyes watered up. Daisuke's eyes also started to water up. He had waited for this chance and now he can't even do it. He ran to his room and grabbed the cloth on a portrait. He pulled it off to see the portrait he painted of Risa. When he had seen it his heart started to pound in his chest, hard. His hair began to grow longer and faded into a dark violet. His clothes began to grow tighter as he grew; he was holding his chest tightly to stop the pain of his first change. When the pain had stopped he looked in the mirror to find that he was handsome, taller and slimmer. His eyes had changed to match his hair. He could not find wiz, his fluffy, white rabbit thing with crimson eyes. Instead he had found dark black angel wings on his back. He ran downstairs shouting, "Mom, something's wrong with me." He was surprised to find that his voice had deepened to a young man's voice. When he reached to his mom she smiled and said, "Daisuke you're so handsome." Daisuke frowned and asked, "What has happened to me?" Emiko turned to her father, Dank who nodded. Emiko then explained, "We the Niwa family have inherited the love gene. The first son inherits this gene and when he is 14 he will be able to use it. When he feels any romantic feeling he changes into the Phantom Thief Dark. He was created by the Hikari family, our enemies. Along with him, Krad, his opposite, was created as well. Krad is dangerous and should have been destroyed so we seal him up every generation so that he may not create havoc. For you to be normal and not change back into him, you have to get the girl you love to love you in return." Daisuke frowned more and said, "Well how do I change back for now?" Emiko then explained, "The same thing happens to Dark. If he feels any romantic feeling towards someone he will change back into you. Oh, I almost forgot. You have to steal artwork made by the Hikari family so that we may seal them and that they won't create chaos." Daisuke nodded, Dark wasn't in control now. "Tonight, you have to steal the _Sacred Maiden_ at the museum. I have sent out the notice to the police that you will steal it at 7 o'clock." Daisuke turned to her and asked, "Why did you notify the police?" Emiko laughed and said, "Because Dark has reappeared after 40 years and we need everyone's attention." Daisuke sighed and said, "Fine." He had been trained as a thief all his life even though he didn't know why. He went back to his room and stepped out to his balcony. To his surprise him mom had changed his clothes into a black sleeveless and hoodless windbreaker along with black pants and boots. He also found out that his mother had called Risa to tell her that he could not make it. It was 6:55, so he started to head out to the museum. Before he had took off, his mother came. "I forgot to tell you that wiz can transform into your wings and more. Only you and Dark can transform him." Daisuke nodded and took off. He flapped his big black wings and soared up high in the dark night sky. He looked down on the town of Azumano, his home town. He saw up ahead huge searchlights pointed towards the museum. It had just occurred to him that this must be why Risa wanted to come here at 7 o'clock. The town clock had struck 7 o'clock and the bells started to chime. Inspector Saehara, Takeshi's dad, started to say, "The Phantom Thief Dark can't steal the _Sacred Maiden_ with this security. I bet he's gonna climb a rope to the roof and break through the window. He can't fly like he says he can." Then they saw Daisuke, who was Dark, flying in the sky with his black angel wings. Takeshi was taking pictures of this with his camera in a tree, while Risa was watching it from the crowd. Riku at home was going to take a shower, but had seen Dark on her T.V. at home. She didn't like him at all, unlike her sister who adored him. Daisuke landed on the roof, opened the window and went through. Inspector Saehara commanded the police to run inside to catch him. Daisuke got to the room holding the Sacred Maiden and took it from its place. He turned around to see his classmate Satoshi behind him. Satoshi smiled and said, "Finally, my family can catch you and seal you away." Daisuke wondered, "Why is Satoshi here and why does he want to catch me?" All of a sudden Dark took over and said, "Hello, Commander Hiwatari. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." Thanks Daisuke, you have done a good job so far. Dark then created a duplicate of himself and asked, "Which one of us is the real Dark?" Satoshi spat, "Damn you." He grabbed towards one Dark to find he was the fake. Dark grinned and flew away, "Better luck next time!" Daisuke said, "Wow, nice job." Dark smirked and said, "Let's fly you home, but first I want to fly around town a little more." Daisuke wanted to argue to go home, but decided not to. Dark flew around then started his way back. He flew by the Harada mansion to find a beautiful girl staring at the moon on her balcony. When she noticed he was staring at her she yelled, "Ahh! It's a peeking tom. It's a pervert." She had seen him and she knew he was Dark. Dark started to fly away, but not too far. He was still able to see her. He started to feel romantic feelings and changed back into Daisuke. Daisuke stopped in midair to find he was back to normal. He looked at the girl and to his surprise he found that it was Riku. He flew back and gave the artwork to his mom. He went to bed and thought about whom each of them liked. He liked Risa, while Dark liked Riku. "So her name is Riku, eh?" Dark asked. Daisuke said, "Yes, she is Riku, the twin sister of the girl I like, Risa." Dark grinned and said, "Well she's very cute and is pretty brave. She's very interesting to me." Daisuke thought about this all for a while then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisuke woke up to his alarm clock beeping at 7 o'clock. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked to Wiz. Wiz was sprawled on his stomach, fast asleep. Daisuke told him, "Winz get off me your heavy," as he nudged Wiz. Wiz rolled off his stomach and continued to sleep. Daisuke smiled at this than looked at the window. The sun was shining through the clear glass onto his portrait of Risa. "I thought I covered it up last night," said Daisuke as he came down from his bed and looked at the white cloth on the ground. Picking it up, Daisuke was about to cover up his painting, until he heard another voice "Is that Risa? The girl you like?" Daisuke asked, "Is that you Dark?" Dark answered, "Of course it is. Who else would it be?" Daisuke sighed, "Yeah, stupid question. Yes, that is Risa Harada, the girl I like. She is the younger twin of Riku Harada." Dark continued to look at her until he replied, "She's pretty, but I'm more interested in her sister, Riku." Daisuke then heard, "Daisuke you're going be late if you don't get ready." Daisuke quickly covered up the portrait and started to pull on his school uniform. He dashed downstairs to meet his mom, Emiko. He greeted as he took the toast she was offering from her hand, "Good morning, Mom. Thanks for the breakfast. Got to go." He ran out the door and through the town. He ran onto the trolley, which was just about ready to depart. He sat down and tried to catch his breath. The trolley stopped at the next station, Risa's stop. Daisuke watched as people boarded the trolley. Then he saw Risa go in. When Risa saw him she walked towards him, excitedly. When she reached up to him she sat down and turned towards him. Daisuke greeted her simply, "Hello, Harada-san." Risa smiled and replied, "Good morning, Niwa-kun." Then out of nowhere she said, "Niwa-kun, did you see the Phantom Thief Dark last night? He was so handsome and mysterious." Daisuke was shocked to see that she was so interested in his alter ego. Daisuke gave a nod and said, "Yeah I saw him on T.V." He didn't want to tell anyone that he was the mystifying phantom thief. Risa continued to talk about how handsome he was and how she wanted to meet him personally. Daisuke slowly walked towards his homeroom. He opened the door to see most of the girls gossiping around Risa and Riku's desk. Daisuke stared at the girls as he walked to his seat. Between the time he was walking to his desk and the time he was sitting down he managed to hear many parts of the girls' conversation. He heard many of them talk about how attractive and striking Dark looked. When Daisuke felt that he could not take any more of their gossip he started to walk out the door. He quickly walked away from his classroom. He had no specific destination; he was just trying to get away from the conversations about Dark. He felt that staying too long would make him slip and reveal his secret. Just as he was turning the corner, a very late Riku Harada ran and bumped into him very hard. Daisuke was knocked back and his head hit the hard concrete wall. He fell unconscious.


End file.
